vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Conflicted
|singers = RUBY |producers = Kyle Allen Music (music) * Dizzy Miss Lizzy (illust) * Andrew Duemig (animation) * Fruutella (tuning) * Matrix Audio (mixing, mastering) |links = }} Background "Conflicted" is an original RUBY song by Kyle Allen Music. This is the first Vocaloid song that he has composed. Lyrics Stuck between two worlds and two times People passing on by down with no signs Some board early and some board on time All I want to know is this ticket even mine Who am I supposed to be on the plane in the skies? Did I miss my flight or am I gonna say goodbye? Everyone is pointing at me holding my own ticket I- Don't know what to do should I go or should I lie? I am conflicted and I don't know why I've got to take a trip and all I wanna do is fly The plane has left the runway and I know it's not the time When do I board? When is the time I say goodbye? I need to board the plane but my time has not begun I need to get away, people say I am the one I'm conflicted by the moon and sun And people look at me with shun Conflicted by everyone Time to fly, time to fly Take a trip and say goodbye Time to fly, time to fly Conflicted and I don't know why Time to fly, time to fly Take off now and touch the sky Time to fly, time to fly What is living without life Time to fly, time to fly Take a trip and say goodbye Time to fly, time to fly Conflicted and I don't know why Time to fly, time to fly Take off now and touch the sky Time to fly, time to fly I am conflicted and I don't know why I've got to take a trip and all I wanna do is fly The plane has left the runway and I know it's not the time When do I board? When is the time I say goodbye? I need to board the plane but my time has not begun I need to get away, people say I am the one I'm conflicted by the moon and sun And people look at me with shun Conflicted by everyone Time to fly, time to fly Take a trip and say goodbye Time to fly, time to fly Conflicted and I don't know why Time to fly, time to fly Take off now and touch the sky Time to fly, time to fly What is living without life Time to fly, time to fly Take a trip and say goodbye Time to fly, time to fly Conflicted and I don't know why Time to fly, time to fly Take off now and touch the sky Time to fly, time to fly Gallery Conflicted cover art.jpg|Cover art of the song External links Official Unofficial Category:Songs featuring RUBY Category:English songs Category:Original songs